gotta_catchem_all_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
I just Can't Wait to be a Trainer (Tamara's version)
This is kinda like a parody of the Lion King "I just can't wait to be king", but with a few changes. When Tamara told her friends that she'll become a Pokémon trainer when she grows up and Catherine, the bully of the school, tells her that Pokémon training is a waste of time, Tamara will probably be like "Think again!" Song Catherine: I'm telling you! Training is a waste of time! And you'll take forever to catch all the Pokémon! Tamara: *speaking* Think again Catherine! *begins to sing* I'm gonna be the mighty trainer! So enemies beware! Catherine: I've never seen any trainer with quite so little hair! Tamara: I'm gonna be the main event! Like no one was before! I'm brushing up I'm looking down.. I'm working on my ROAR! Catherine: Thus far what a rather uninspiring thing! Tamara: Oh i just can't wait, to be a trainer! *Then, Catherine folds her arms* Catherine: You have a rather long way to go Tamara, if you think- *Tamara rolled her eyes and continued singing* Tamara: No one saying "do this"! Catherine: When i said that- Angela: No one saying "be there"! Catherine: What i meant was- Tamara: No one saying "stop that"! Catherine: What you don't realize- Tamara and Angela: No one saying see here! Catherine: NOW SEE HERE!!! *They hop into Trevor's Charizard* Tamara: Free to run around all day! Catherine: *chases after them* Well that's definetly out! Tamara: Free to do it all my way! *Charizard lands on the middle of seesaw of the playground* Catherine: I think it's time that you and i arrange a heart-to-heart! *Charizard roars at her* Tamara: Trainers don't need advice from stupid bullies for a start! Catherine: If this is where the future is headed, count me out! Out of the school, out of the city! I wouldn't stay about! This girl is getting wildly out of hand! Tamara: Oh i just can't wait, to be a trainer! *Tamara and Angela run around the playground, with Catherine chasing them* Tamara: Everybody look left! Angela: Everybody look right! Tamara: Everywhere you look i'm, standing spotlight! Catherine: NOT YET! *Michelle, Victoria, Thomas, Sarah, Vanessa II, Harper, Annabelle, Noel, and the other kids join in* All: Let everybody go for broke and sing! Lets hear it in the herd and on the wing! It's gonna be Tamara's finest fling! Tamara: Ohhh yeah! Oh i just can't wait, to be a trainer! Oh i just can't wait, to be a trainer! Oh I just can't waiiiiiiittt.... *they all pause* All: TO BE A TRAINER! *By the time they finished the song, the school bell rang, announcing everyone to go back to class. Catherine stood behind* Catherine: *mumbles to herself* Stupid adopted girl... The End! Category:Song articles Category:Songs sung by Tamara Category:Songs sung by Angela Category:Songs sung by Michelle Ketchum Category:Songs sung by Thomas Category:Next Generation Category:Next Gen Category:Next Generation song articles Category:Next Gen song articles Category:Songfics Category:Song Categories